


Reflections

by Korkyra



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Reflection, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkyra/pseuds/Korkyra
Summary: Both have excellent observation skills, but might not necessarily share that.





	1. Abstract Electric

He likes Kon when he's purely human, likes those beautiful, expressive green eyes of his. He doesn't even have to say a word, he hears them quite clearly, sees them, written in them.  
  
He likes how quick and witty he is, resourceful and skilled in various ways.  
  
Even his act first, think later policy has some surprises of the good kind in store.  
  
He's observant, he's mindful and yet he can be spectacularly stubborn when he knows he right.  
  
He likes how that human side of him doesn't make him weak.  
  
He likes how strong he is, when his powers emerge, likes how that strength just radiates off of him, hidden deep beneath his skin, gentle, inviting, protective. Strength that could move mountains yet that only brings a deep sense of comfort forth.

  
  
He knew the moment he took a good look at him, he was someone he couldn't hide from.

_That irked him to no end._

  
  
Those depths were too inviting, though, too comfortable, all too easy to fall into and not drown but reach heights greater than any he had known before.  
  
He was painfully honest. Undeterred. Too sweet. Too kind. Impossible to deal with for his logic was...unique.  
  
Ridiculously reckless, at the worst of times, too.  
  
People want to smother him in adoration, he wants to pull him out of that sea of white camellias.  
  
Wrap him in his own cold darkness so he doesn't burn too bright, too quick.  
  
He doesn't mind. He's funny like that.  
  
Jason walked in a void and he all too easily dispelled it.  
  
  
  
_The little brat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like my Kon with green eyes.


	2. Definite Magnetic

He is loved.  
  
Though it doesn't quite reach.  
  
Gunpowder, wrath and everything lethal hide the purest soul the Universe could offer.  
  
Forged like the finest steel, in the worst of the flames.  
  
He acts unobstructed, cleverly calculated his every move, precise as the flow of time, answering to no one.  
  
Memories, a fickle thing, he scatters them by instinct and the void collapses, the abyss gives back a force incomprehensible.  
  
Madness gives way to a clarity reason had no way of bringing forth.

  
  
_The Universe is a tricky thing._

  
  
The cold dark void is the only place one can fit infinity, a never-ending abundance of thought and emotion.  
  
His uneasiness, the answer of his sleeping soul.  
  
Kon could reach the eye of the storm, he was made to do it.  
  
He can sink into the centre of the Universe, he's drawn by that light.  
  
Jason can handle everything he is.  
  
His trust is absolute, his devotion unparalleled. His caution not without reason. His words wise advice and a needed cure.  
  
Where others are effective, he is efficient. Where others are bound by the shore, he's beneath the surface. Where others hesitate, he does not. Where others end, Jason begins.  
  
They are all wrong, Kon thinks, not for the fist time and certainly not for the last.  
  
He is not a liability.  
  
  
  
_He is the equilibrium._


End file.
